Personal Action Hero
by Six2VII
Summary: Damon enlists Bonnie's help to find his missing brother. **Rated M for graphic violence and language.** Bamon/Baroline.


**A/N: It's day two of Bamon Week-Bamon Kicking Ass. I wrote this one kind of quickly so please forgive grammatical errors. Rated M for graphic violence and language. Bamon and a little Baroline.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

"So what about Isaac? He's really cute Bon." Bonnie grinned shyly. "Yeah but he hasn't asked me out yet. We just text back and forth." Caroline shook her head and sighed. "So ask him out." Bonnie scrunched her faced.

"I'll think about it. Look I have to go study for this exam, and don't you have a date with a hybrid?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes I do, but don't think your getting off the hook." Caroline pouted. "I wish you would move in with us, Bon. Then we could have more time together." Bonnie grimaced at her friend.

"I know Care, it's just that I've got a second chance, and I want to experience life outside of vampires, werewolves, and magic. I want the real college experience. That's why I'm staying at the dorm. I just need a break from all the craziness that surrounds Elena. " Caroline looked down, and mumbled. "And me?" Bonnie swung her arm around her friend's neck. "No, never you. Besides I see or talk to you everyday Caroline. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm not going to sacrifice myself and disappear again." Caroline looked at her friend in the eyes.

"You promise." Bonnie smiled holding up the sign they learned in Girl Scouts. "Scout's Honor. Besides Damon threatened to kill himself and haunt me for the rest of my afterlife. That's enough to keep me in the land of the living." Caroline's brow raised. "Mm Hm."

Bonnie's neck rolled taking in her friend's expression. "What?" Caroline began to walk in the direction of Bonnie's dorm. "Nothing…I mean Damon pretty much single handedly found the spell and a witch powerful enough to bring you back." Bonnie pursed her lips.

"Again Caroline…he did it for Elena and to appease his guilt. He made it perfectly clear he doesn't give a damn about me." The Fray's _Never Say Never_ began to play inside Caroline's purse. Caroline reached in her bag and pulled out her phone. "It's the Mister. Damn, I'm Late. I have to go. I'm going to call you later. Love you, Bon," Caroline said before answering her call. Bonnie watched her friend scurry towards the parking lot. "Love you too!" She called out. Caroline turned and smiled, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

Bonnie loved the college life. She had made the dean's list and had met a lot of friends. She even had started dating again. She was the happiest she had been in a while. Except for one little problem, she could feel him when she stepped off the elevator onto her floor. She walked down the hall slowly, sighing. She knew he could probably hear and smell her. She was about to put her key into her door when it swung open.

Bonnie rolled her eyes walking into her dorm room. The lights were out except for the pink Christmas lights she had hanging everywhere. Jimi Hendrix's _Hey Joe_ was blaring from her laptop. "What are you doing here?" Damon pursed his lips lying back on her bed. "Hello Damon, It's so nice to see you, especially after you called in all your favors to save my life," Damon said imitating her voice.

Bonnie put down her bag exhaling loudly. "Are you going to hang that over my head the rest of my life, because we all know why your did it or rather who you did it for." Damon face pulled in protest. "Hanging over your head? Judgey the witch is talking about hanging things over people's head, because if I remember correctly you're the queen of not letting shit go." Bonnie eyes narrowed.

"Are we bringing up my Grams, Jeremy, and Abbey, because we _can_ go there." Damon mumbled. "You bring someone back to life and this is the thanks you get." Damon shook his head. "Anyway Broomhilda…I need your help." Bonnie eyes grew. Her hands found her hips.

"I'm not your personal slave Damon. I have an exam to study for." Damon frowned. "So I'll compel the prof to give you an A. I need you." Bonnie folded her arms. "If this has anything to do with Elena, I told you, her, and Jeremy I needed space." Damon sat up on the bed.

"I haven't spoken to Elena in weeks." Bonnie's brows bunched in surprise. Damon got off the bed stretching. His shirt rode up revealing the sculpted v on his hips. Bonnie tried not to notice. Damon smirked at her wiggling his brows. "It's okay to look. I am your personal action hero." Bonnie smacked her lips.

"More like my stalker," Bonnie quipped turning away. Despite her better judgment Bonnie felt inclined to help, he did after all save her, and had respected her wishes up until this point to leave her alone when it came to magic, even though he did have a habit of popping up when he felt like it. So much so he compelled her roommate to move out so he could come as he pleased. He claimed he was "protecting his investment."

"Look Klaus found out that Silas has been dealing with a group of Supes not too far from here. I took a look around, it doesn't look too dangerous, and I want to have a conversation. See if they know anything about Stefan. I might need some magical assistance. I wouldn't ask but it's Stefan," Damon ended seriously.

Bonnie knew she was going to help now. Everyone was worried sick about the vampire. "How did you get Klaus to," Bonnie started then groaned at her realization. "I wish you would stop pimping out my best friend to get information." Damon shrugged. "She volunteered so suck it."

Bonnie threw him a dirty look. "Well let's go. I don't have all night." Damon shook his head. "All you got to do is say Stefan and the little bird starts hopping. How come I, your savior, can't get any respect or adoration?" Bonnie opened Gram's antique chest to grab her grimoire and a few supplies and shoved them into her messenger bag. "Because you're an ass." Bonnie said following him out the door.

* * *

Two hours later they pulled off on the side of the road. They were on the outskirts of the Shenandoah National Park. The forest was dark, crowded by trees and the thicket. The moon was high in the sky. Luckily for them the full moon was two nights ago. From what Klaus's informants had told Damon, Silas had attracted followers that were werewolves, witches, and vampires. It was unheard of, and Damon didn't know who or what to expect.

"Their cabin is not too far from here. Stay close, but hang back. I only need you if some magical ju-ju goes down." Bonnie shook her head and chuckled. "Let's get something straight right now. You either want my help or you don't. I can take care of myself."

Damon glared into her green eyes. "Really? Cause last time I checked you have an addiction to martyring yourself. You don't get to sacrifice yourself on my watch. I want and need your help, but so help me God, if you go all Last Samurai out here Bonnie Bennett I'm going to haunt you in hell."

Bonnie pushed in front of him. "So you keep threatening." He grabbed her arm and spun her around, once again trying to communicate something he wouldn't dare speak of. "I'm serious." Bonnie was taken aback. They both ignored the rapid pace of her heartbeat. "Apparently. I'm fine." Damon let her go and began tromping through the woods. Following the clues he had left himself earlier in the week. He tried to calm down. He needed a clear head to get what he came for, but Bonnie Bennett was so damn infuriating.

After twenty minutes in the dark, Damon could finally see the outline of the cabin. Damon brought his pointer finger up to his mouth. Bonnie smirked whispering in Latin. Then started clapping her hands. Damon eyes widened until he realized her gestures were fruitless. The witched had cast a spell that blocked the sounds they made. Damon tried not to look too impressed as he turned to creep closer to the house.

He crouched down behind a bush watching two vampires guard the front door. He pointed to the ground signifying he wanted Bonnie to stay there. She huffed and rolled her eyes but didn't move. Damon blurred over to one of the vamps punching a whole through their chest and extracting their heart, he turned quickly delivering the same fatal blow to their partner.

Once the coast was clear, Bonnie emerged from the brush and waited around the corner while Damon kicked the door in. To Damon's surprise the cabin had at least 8 supernatural beings crowded into the small space. That was double what he had seen earlier in the week. From what he could see, before two werewolves charged him, they were all guarding something.

Damon made quick work of the wolves, snapping one's neck and ripping out the jugular of another. Three vampires rushed forward only to all burst into flames within seconds of reaching him, shrieking and thrashing until their bodies fell to the ground. Damon turned his gaze on his little witch, when his head exploded in excruciating pain. Damon dropped to his knees. "AHHH…fucking witches."

Bonnie started shouting in Latin to counteract the spell, black veins crept across her skin. "Bonnie…Nooo," He screeched through the pain, he was worried she was using too much power." But the pain stopped, and his assailant looked at his hands and then back up to Bonnie.

"What…What did you do to me," he stuttered. Bonnie helped Damon to his feet. "I bound your powers." The auburn headed witch eyes bulged at Bonnie's declaration then he ran off into the woods. He wasn't getting killed to protect a vampire. Bonnie and Damon stepped into the cabin. A fair headed woman and an Asian werewolf were all that was left of the party. Bonnie sensed there was something off about the delicate creature before her.

"What do you want?" The werewolf snarled pacing back and forth. It was clear he was ready to rip them from limb to limb. But he never moved away from the woman. He was protecting her. "Look I don't know what's going on here and I don't care. I'm just looking for my brother. He looks a lot like your fearless leader." The wolf looked at his companion. "If we tell you what we know, will you go," Before Damon could speak. Bonnie nodded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"If I like what you have to say." Bonnie glowered at Damon. "Tell us what you know." The woman spoke softly. "He buried him in a lake near Mystic Falls. We told you what you want to know, now go." Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you tell us that so quickly? I can sense…you're a spirit. Who are you?" Bonnie questioned. The wolf's eyes flashed amber. "You're her aren't you? You're Silas's love. You're the reason why he's here." The woman smiled.

"And you're a Bennett witch, Qetsiyah's ancestor." Damon face wore bewilderment. He was about to comment when the Asian wolf produced a knife and lunged at Bonnie. Damon's body moved on impulse. He pushed Bonnie backwards sending her to the ground hard.

The wolf landed on top of him trying to hack away at his neck, his strength still slightly enhanced due to the recent full moon. Damon held off the attack with his right arm. With his left, Damon struggled to reach down to his pocket for the wolfsbane and vervain grenades he had clipped there earlier. He smashed both containers in the wolf's face causing him to roll off of him and howl in pain. Damon quickly delivered a palm to his nose crushing every bone and sending them upward into his brain. The sudden silence was deafening.

When Damon looked around the ghost of Silas's mistress had vanished. He turned looking for Bonnie when he noticed she was still on the floor not moving. He rushed over to her. She had no visible wounds. The vampire listened for her heart rate. It was there, so why wasn't she moving? He leaned down closer to see if he could hear or smell anything unusual. He caressed her face and whispered, "Bonnie," but she wouldn't wake.

Damon shook her, panic beginning to take over, "I swear Witch." He listened for her breathing and heart rate again. Had she used too much power? Did she hit her head too hard? He bit into his wrist then pulled her into his arms. He covered her mouth with blood. When she coughed and gagged pushing his arm away, joy raced through him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Bonnie froze. He stilled also once he realized what he had done. He slowly lowered her to the floor embarrassed. "Ugh…I hit my head," she groaned trying to sit up and ease the tension between them. "Not so fast," he chided.

"Not too dangerous he said," Bonnie teased. Damon pursed his lips. "How was I to know Silas was stashing the misses here, besides your Xena the warrior princess, remember? You can take care of yourself." Bonnie threw Damon a side eye glance. "I can, you were the biggest danger to me tonight." Bonnie said joking. Damon flashed guilt.

"I was kidding," Bonnie said softly. Damon still wore concern. "Come on. Help me up. We got to fish your brother out of a lake. Then figure out what Silas is up to." Damon sighed pulling Bonnie to her feet. "For what it's worth I'm glad your okay judgey." Bonnie and Damon stared at each other for a moment before Bonnie said, "Michonne."

Damon face crumpled in confusion. "You said I'm Xena the Warrior Princess, but I'm more like Michonne from _The Walking Dead_." Damon shook his head walking out into the night. "Please, Michonne is a badass mofo. I don't know if you got it in you." Bonnie snorted.

"I took out three vamps at one time." Damon conceded. "That is true…well if you're Michonne…I'm Darryl." Bonnie snorted. "Ow that hurt." Damon looked back at her in concern. "I'm fine." Damon nodded.

"Well if not Darryl, then Rick." Bonnie shook her head in protest. "Naw…not Rick either, maybe Carl." Damon turned back to Bonnie. "Carl! Are you kidding me? The annoying fucking kid?" That pissed him off.

Damon led the way back through the woods in silence. Back in the car, Damon added, "Now that I think about it, I can be Carl. He learned from his pass mistakes and got all badass in season 3. _And_ him and Michonne made a badass team. I think he has a crush on her." Bonnie turned too quickly to stare at Damon. Her head protested. She hissed in pain. Damon reached up and began rubbing the back of her head gently. Bonnie's eyes closed in relief. She was suddenly anxious about the slow but steady evolution of their relationship. "Well maybe we aren't Michonne and Carl." Damon sighed removing his hand. "Maybe not Witchy, but we do make a badass team."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
